


Maid In Lace

by Simply_Unknown_104



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, role playing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Unknown_104/pseuds/Simply_Unknown_104
Summary: Nagisa has fantasies. Things he was too embarrassed to tell Rei about. His favorite one was seeing his boyfriend in a maid outfit, pleasing him as a maid and a lover. Soon he starts to enjoy his fantasy a bit too much and it gets the best of him.





	

Nasiga stared into at the box and wondered why he bought the thing. The maid outfit was like any other, black and white with white lace. It came with a pair of knee high stockings, panties, and even black shoes. It was a women's dress, but Nagisa made sure it would be big enough for him to wear. When it came a few minutes ago Nagisa took the box to his bedroom and ripped it open, eager to see it. Now that it was here, he could do nothing but stare at it. 

This was his biggest fantasy, wearing a maid dress and pleasing his boyfriend Rei. Bouncing around in it, acting like a normal maid until Rei gave him the word. Calling him master as he gave him a hand job, a blow job, riding him, anything as long as it pleased him. A smile cracked on Nagisa's face, he could see it now. Rei coming home from work, him waiting at the front door and greeting him. Him taking off his coat and taking his bag, him giving Rei his afternoon snack, him cleaning and making sure that Rei was pleased with everything. Him being told what to do, getting on his knees, completely at Rei's will. Nagisa tore off his clothes and put on the dress. Nagisa smiled at himself, he looked just as he imagined. A pretty french maid with everything but the hat. Nagisa giggled and twirled around. 

"Welcome home Master Rei." He practiced in the mirror. He smiled and placed his hands in front of his crotch. "Let me take your bag Master, you should rest." Nagisa bounced around the room as if he was cleaning. He stopped at the mirror and started to practice again. "What was that Master? Oh yes Master, I'll be happy to." He said in a cheery voice. Nagisa then got on his knees and changed his tone to a much more seductive one. "After all, I only want to please you Master." Nagisa closed his eyes and pictured it. Rei sitting on the couch above him, legs spread and head back. Him on his knees with all of Rei in his mouth. He looked up and enjoyed the view of his master in pleasure. Rei moaned and Nagisa smirked as he continued. A strand of hair fell into his face and Nagisa swiftly put it back behind his ear.

Rei's hand came down and griped Nagisa's hair, letting him know that he was doing something right. Nagisa's hand swiftly reached down and under his dress. He pulled himself out of his panties and started to touch himself. "Rei..." Nagisa moaned as he started to touch himself. He had moved away from the mirror and was now on the floor and leaning against the bed. His hand pumped at a quick pace as he stayed in tune with his fantasy. Nagisa moaned as loud as he wanted as he pleasured himself, but in his mind he was pleasuring Rei. Rei was the one moaning and telling him to go faster, and he did. Nagisa pumped faster, he was close, he was so close.

"Nagisa?" He heard a voice. He snapped out of his fantasy and his heart sped up. Nagisa slowly turned and faced the door. Rei was standing there in the doorway. He looked at Nagisa with shocked eyes and Nagisa tired to scrambled to his feet but failed. 

"Rei, I can explain." Nagisa was on his knees facing his lover, his face was bright red as he tried to act normal.

"What are you wearing? What were you doing?"

"I was- I was having a fantasy. I have a lot of them about us, and there all really dirty. I want to wear this outfit for you, and be your maid, and call you my master... I want you to order me around and let me please you and- and I was too embarrassed to tell you. I even bought this dumb outfit for it, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm-I'm sorry Rei." Nasiga's hung his head, he was so embarrassed.

"Oh, is that all?" Nagisa looked up and Rei put down his backpack. Rei went over to Nagisa and crouched down behind him. Rei wrapped his arms around Nagisa and put one hand around his member. Rei started to pump and Nagisa moaned.

"But... I'm suppose to pl-please you." Nagisa moaned.

"You will, but how can my maid do his job when he's in this state?" Nagisa's eyes lit up and he fell into Rei. One of his arms went around Rei's head and he grabbed some of his hair. Nagisa moaned as Rei kissed his neck.

"Rei. God I'm so close Rei."

"Good, come." As if on cue Nagisa came into Rei's hand. They weren't surprised at how quickly Nagisa came, he was already going to before Rei came in. Nagisa took Rei's hand and held it up for him to see. It was covered with Nagisa's release and he smirked. He took Rei's fingers into his mouth and started to lick him clean. Rei moaned as Nagisa licked and sucked each finger one by one. He swirled his tongue around each one, taking them in and out of his mouth, sucking them softly. Once his fingers were clean Nagisa licked Rei's palm. When he finished he looked at Rei who was unsurprisingly hard at the moment. "Good, clean yourself up and meet me downstairs." Rei ordered.

"Yes Master." Rei stood and slowly made his way to the living room. Nagisa went over to the box, lucky the set included three pairs of white panties and stocking. Nagisa cleaned himself up and went downstairs. Rei was waiting for him on the couch, his legs were spread exposing the budge in his pants. "Is there anything you would like for me to do Master?" Rei thought of something.

"Hm, can you get me a drink, Nagisa?"

"Of course Master." Nagisa bounce to the kitchen, making sure his short skit bounced with him. He poured some lemonade into a glass and brought it to Rei who thanked him and drunk it. "Can I get you anything else Master?" Rei set his drink down and smirked.

"I seem to have a little problem, can you help me with it." Rei smirked and Nagisa smiled. 

"Of course Master." Nagisa got on his knees and in between Rei's legs. He unzipped Rei's pants and pulled out his harden member. Nagisa slowly took Rei into his mouth as Rei let out an long and low groan. Nagisa's tongue circled the head before taking more of Rei in. Every centimeter Nagisa took in sent shivers up Rei's spine. They loved when they teased each other. Nagisa bobbed his head and swilred his tongue. Rei panted and moaned and grabbed a fist full of Nagisa's hair. Nagisa gave a few hard sucks which drove Rei crazy. He pulled Rei out of his mouth and started to lick the tip.

"Nagisa, that's enough." Nagisa did as he was told. "Sit on my lap." He climbed onto Rei's lap and threw his arms around his neck. Rei's hands slipped under Nagisa's dress and pulled down the pair of panties Nagisa was wearing. "Hm, panties, that's hot."

"Anything to please you Master. I only want to please you." 

"Oh, anything?"

"Yes!" Nagisa almost shouted. He was in a hot and dirty mood, he wanted nothing more then for Rei to be inside of him. 

"Hm..." Rei's hands travailed up to the back of Nagisa's dress and he unclasped the buttons. One of Nagisa's straps fell, exposing his bear chest. "Naughty Nagisa, where's your shirt? You must stay in full uniform while on duty."

"I'm sorry Master. Please punish me Master, teach me so I won't do it again." Nagisa moaned. 

"Oh?" Rei grabbed Nagisa's hips and gave him a dirty smile. "Then ride me." Out of nowhere Rei slipped a finger inside Nagisa and he gasped. Nagisa wondered how Rei's finger's went in so easily until he saw the bottle of lube next to him. It was the spare bottle then kept hidden in the end table. Once Rei thought Nagisa was ready, Nagisa didn't waste any time positioning himself over Rei and sliding down him. Nagisa moaned in pleasure. "Nagisa, your dress." Nagisa looked down and saw how his skirt was covering him. He pulled up his skirt and uncovered his member. 

Nagisa grabbed Rei's hips and started moving up and down. He moved at a quick pace, not wanting the moment to end. Rei's hands gripped Nagisa hips as he helped him moved, sometimes forcing him down onto his shaft. Nagisa moaned like a bitch and started moving faster. God he loved this. Final, his favorite fantasy was coming true. Nagisa started to wimpier, his weeping shaft was begging for attention. "Rei!" Nagisa cried. Rei looked down and smirked, he took Nagisa in his hand and started to pump him at the same pace he was moving. "Ah Rei! I'm going to come soon!"

"Hold it." Rei said hotly. Nagisa whimpered, but he would do anything to please his master. Nagisa started to slow down, hoping this would help him last longer. "I didn't say you could slow down." Nagisa wanted to beg Rei to let him, but he was in charge, so he had to obey. Nagisa sped up and felt like crying, he wanted to let go so bad. Rei grabbed Nagisa's head and forced him into a rough kiss. Nagisa kissed back and let Rei explore his mouth as he overpowered him. Nagisa pulled back to catch his breath.

"Rei! Rei please let me come!" 

"Do it, now!" That was all Nagisa needed, with a loud cry Nagisa came and painted his and Rei's blue shirt white. Rei forced Nagisa down as he came inside of him with a grunt. Nagisa let his body fall on Rei's as he came down from his high. When he finally calmed down he planted several soft kisses on his neck. "What's that for?" Rei asked.

"For letting me do this with you."

"You know, I don't care about your kinks."

"But, role play is kind of weird."

"No it's not, this was fun." Rei kissed Nagisa sweetly and Nagisa smiled as he fell a bit more in love with him.


End file.
